The Rise of the Marauders
by Green Dragon 21
Summary: Set during the end of 5th year for the Marauders. During this time we will discover how the Marauders grew up and apart. We will learn what really happen during the pivotal time of 1986-1991. This story will be set 10 years later than cannon.
1. Introduction

– INTRODUCTION –

**SUMMARY:**

This story will be ten years later than cannon. The first chapter will start off during O.W.L testing for the Marauders in June 1986. The last chapter will end during the trials of Death Eaters in the winter of 1991-1992. There will also be a sequel to this story that will start during the summer of 1998. This is my vision of the prequel to the Harry Potter series.

I will take my information from the books only. If I do happen to use the movies I will reference it in an A/N note at the end of the chapter. This story will be written in 3rd person limited. There will be many different points of view.

Rating: M – Mature themes, Violence, Adult situations and dialog.

**SHIPS:**

Primary: James/Lily, Frank/Alice, Sirius/Mary, Remus/Dorcas

There will be other minor ships as well.

**MONETARY CONVERSION:**

**1 Knut (Bronze) - 50 pence/cents**

**1 Sickle (Silver) - 40 knuts - 20 pounds**

**1 Galleon (Gold) - 5 sickles - 200 knuts - 100 pounds**


	2. All Things Must Pass

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter or the numerous plot holes. I'm just trying to fix them without creating my own.

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Adult Language, Adult situations

Key: "Speech", _'Thought'_

POV: James Potter, Lily Evans, Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Severus Snape

THE RISE OF THE MARAUDERS

Chapter 1

All Things Must Pass

**Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry**

**Great Hall: Ordinary Wizarding Levels, 1125 Friday 20 June 1986**

Severus Snape had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping onto the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbours had, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped.

"Five more minutes!" said Professor Flitwick as he was walking past a boy with untidy black hair . . . very untidy black hair.

The black-haired boy's head was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment toward him to reread what he had written. James Potter eyes were hazel, thin face, and black hair that stuck up at the back. James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.

Sirius Black gave James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance that James could never have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky and was absorbed in the exam: As he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.

Peter Pettigrew was a small, mousy haired boy with a pointed nose. Peter looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then, he glanced hopefully at his neighbour's paper. He then looked back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters L. E. What did they stand for?

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio_!"

More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again.

"Thank you . . . thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go! Oh, one more thing, since there was an emergency Wizengamot meeting yesterday and all your examiners are members; you will now be taking your Transfiguration practical along with you Defence Against the Dark Arts practical after lunch today. Now you are free to go."

James, who had hastily crossed out the L. E. he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam question paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.

Snape moved between the tables toward the doors into the entrance hall, still absorbed in his own examination paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, his oily hair swinging about his face. A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James and Sirius.

"Did you like question ten, Remus?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall.

"Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: He's sitting on my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin . . ."

Peter was the only one who didn't laugh. "I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else —"

"How thick are you, Peter?" said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month —"

"Keep your voice down," implored Lupin.

Snape remained close by, still buried in his examination questions. When James and his three friends strode off down the lawn toward the lake, Snape followed, still poring over the paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius said. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."

"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?" Sirius asked.

"Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Peter watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of a beech tree on the edge of the lake and threw themselves down on the grass.

Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadows of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the O.W.L. paper as ever.

The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting with shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.

Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading it. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and farther away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Peter was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, he gasped and applauded. James seemed to be enjoying the attention. James had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to make sure it did not get too tidy, and also that he kept looking over at the girls by the water's edge.

"Put that away, will you?" said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Peter let out a cheer. "Before Peter wets himself from excitement." Peter turned slightly pink but James grinned.

"If it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Lupin darkly from behind his book. "We've still got to take our Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration practical; if you're bored you could test me. . . . Here." He held out his book.

Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Sirius," said James quietly. "Look who it is. . . ."

Sirius's head turned. He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit. "Excellent," he said softly. "_Snivellus._"

Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Lupin and Peter remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Peter was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"_Impedimenta_!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Peter was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously.

"There'll be great grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Peter sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You — wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You — wait. . . ."

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify_!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him —

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again.

It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark auburn hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he _exists, _if you know what I mean. . . ."

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on . . . Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, James," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Peter roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse. "There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus —"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus._"

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want _you _to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is. . . ."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right —"

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" (1)

"Alright James, that's enough!" said Lupin, who finally put his book down and took part in scene.

"Ah, come on Remus, you heard what he said to Evans."

"Yes, I did James, but I all so heard what she said to you also," stated Lupin. "Now let Snape go so we can get back to reviewing Transfiguring and Defiance Against the Dark Arts."

The crowed had started to dissipate now that all the excitement has gone.

"Fine Remus, have it your way" James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.

"Snivellus, he said, I don't ever want to hear you saying that word AGAIN, especially to Evans or you will regret it. DO. YOU. UNDER. STAND. ME!"

With that said, Snape grabbed his belonging and took off towards the castle.

"Remus, why didn't you let me finished my demonstration on why you shouldn't be a greasy git," whined James.

"First, I don't need anymore of my heightened senses assaulted; second, Evans will find out about this and it will not bode well for you my friend; and third, Hagrid will be coming upon us soon. I can smell the Hippogriff dung on him," Remus replied.

Ten seconds later Hagrid appeared from behind a grouping of trees. The four friends gather there bags and headed towards the castle to get some lunch.

Remus took James by the shoulder and let Sirius and Peter go ahead of them. "James, if you ever want a chance with Lily Evans, you need to go to her and apologies ….."

"But Remus…."

"Let me finish please. You need to go to her and apologies for your actions today. I know that you have fancied her for a long time now and your way of wooing her is obviously not working. And I quote 'you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid'. You better pull your crap together if you ever intended to date Lily Evans."

"Yeah, Remus maybe your right" James said as they continued to walk towards the castle.

"How's that gash on you cheek?" Remus asked after a few moments of silence.

"Fine, but I guess I should go see the wicked healer."

"She's not that bad."

"That's because she actually likes you"

"Well maybe if you didn't try to kill yourself on that broom of yours or all your run-ins with Snape."

"Yeah, yeah. Save me a seat at the table. Hopeful she won't me keep long with a lecture again."

James headed towards the hospital wing and Remus, Sirius and Peter headed to lunch in the great hall. The three boys tried to give Peter some last minute instructions before there last practical's.

**oOo**

**Great Hall, 1830 20 June 1986, Dinner Time **

"So, Peter how did you fair in Transfiguration and DADA practical?" James asked as he sat down for dinner.

"Well, DADA went alright, but I had a little trouble with Transfiguration."

"Such as?" Sirius replied.

"I ah, sort of ummm accidently vanished the robes of Madam Marchbanks instead of my rat," he said quickly.

Remus, Sirius and James just sat their for a good 5 seconds staring at each other before Sirius started to bust out laughing, which triggered Remus and James laughter. They went on like that for a good few minutes. The students around them were wounding what was so funny. At the end they each had tears running down there checks and there sides hurt from all the laughter. During this time, Peter held his face in his hands mortified.

"What did she say?" asked Sirius when he caught his breath.

"After she transfigured herself a new robe, she told me to work on my aim and to get the hell out. I would have hit my target if it were anything but a rat. You guys know exactly why I had have trouble with vanishing a rat." Peter said softly. I was already nervous before hand and Marchbanks scares me just as McGonagall does with that 'you better not do something stupid' look that she has. My hands were sweating and I lost my grip on my wand when I was saying the incantation and the spell hit Marchbanks in the chest."

"So, how was it like seeing your first set of real breast, other than the ones in the magazines that Sirius gets?" Remus asked with a slight snicker.

With his head still in his hand, Peter answered, "They were big, pasty, saggy and wrinkly. I will have nightmares for the rest of my life."

"Hey, you could always use the memory to lower your broomstick when it starts to rise when you look at Alice Harington," Sirius said.

"Yeah mate, if you keep looking and reacting they way you do, Longbottom is going to hex the shit out of you for ogling his girlfriend." James replied.

"Am I that obvious when I look at her" asked a worried Peter.

"With Remus's 'furry little problem' he can smell the lust that rolls off of you when you react to Harington," James said.

"Yeah Peter, you also need to tone down your ah, wand polishing at night or work on your privacy charms because your whimpering is kind of loud" Remus said while trying not to laugh.

"Your lucky that Longbottom doesn't want to here us talking late into the night and closes his curtains and puts up a Privacy charm on them before he sleeps.

"Oh Merlin, I'm that loud. How come you haven't told me before?" asked Peter.

"Well, we didn't know how to bring it up to you. I mean do you want us to casually walk up to you and say hey Pete could you please stop wanking so much because its walking us up at night" said Sirius.

"Blood hell, I didn't know I was keeping you all up at night. I thought that my Privacy charm on the closed curtains was working. Well, I guess you blokes will need to help me with that one.

"Yes." They all said together. Only so they could sleep through the night without being woken up by heavy panting and grunting while having to put up the silencing charm of their own. It had become a rule of sorts never sit on Peter's bed just in case he missed, forgotten or could not figure out how to get rid of his evidence of his nightly pleasures. They had all felt sorry for the house elves that had to clean his sheets and pants.

"Thanks for the laugh Peter. I believe we all need that after all this testing," said James.

"So, James got any ideas for our end of term prank, or better yet something to get back at Snivellus," asked Sirius?

James just shrugged his shoulders while thinking back to that afternoon and what Evans and Remus had said to him.

"I don't know Sirius," James said while taking a sneak peek towards Lily's direction.

"Oh come on James, are you actually taken what Evans said to you to heart, mate. You can't let girl like that control your life," implored Sirius.

"Remus said that I should apologies."

"APOLOGISE! Remus really," yelled Sirius.

"Yes Sirius. If James wants any chance with Lily, he needs to go apologise to her.

"James mate there are so many other witch's who want to date you. Just look around at this table alone, there are the forth year girls down the table just staring at you or the group in Ravenclaw or the three right there in Hufflepuff. I even think there is some in Slytherin who have looked you over once or twice. I don't recommend those ones, but their not bad to look at," Sirius said with a wink.

"Sirius I don't want any of those girls, they just don't do it for me. There is just something about Lily Evans." James replied.

Sirius just rolled his eyes and said, "You're missing out on a lot of beautiful witch's. Oh well, more for me then."

"Sirius I don't think that even you can handle that many witches," Remus said.

"Maybe, but a wizard could try," Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

During this time, Peter looked down the table and started to stare at Alice Harington. Remus looked over at him and then at what he was staring at. He then proceeded to smack Peter over the head. While shaking his head Remus said, "what the hell did we just say to you about that?"

"Sorry" Peter said and rubbed the back of his head as he started eating his meal again.

**oOo**

Further, down the Gryffindor table sat Lily Evans, Alice Harington, Dorcas Meadows and Mary Macdonald.

"Hey Lily, how did you do on the final two practical's," asked Alice?

"Fine I guess," she said.

"Oh, come off it. You know you got an Outstanding," Alice said. "What else is bothering you?"

Lily sighed and said, "Just thinking about what happened this afternoon" as she iodole pushed her food around her plate.

"Lily what happened after you left us by the lake," Mary asked? You didn't make it to lunch.

"I went to stop James Potter from antagonizing Snape, when he said he didn't need help from a filthy little Mudblood," Lily said as she put her head in her hands and started to cry.

Alice asked, "James Potter said that to you?" with malice in her voice.

"NO" she said, "Snivellus Snape said that to me."

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry" Alice said as she grabbed her best friend in a hug. Alice held on to Lily for a few minutes to help calm her down.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I never understood why you hung out with him. I know you said that he told you about the magical world but he always seemed like a . . . . like a, well for lack of a better term an creepy bat-like boy. He thought it was funny when his little Death Eater friends almost used that Dark Magic on me a couple months back," Mary said.

"I know. Our friendship is truly over. It has been deteriorating over the years and we have finally come to a pass," Lily said while sniffling a bit. "What he said today was the final straw."

After Lily gained control of her emotions, Alice asked, "Is there anything else that happened?"

"James Potter asked me out" Lily replied.

"Well what did you say?" asked Dorcas?

"I told him I wouldn't go out with him if I had a choice between him and the Giant Squid. I also called him a arrogant bullying toerag and said that he was just as bad as Snape"

"Ouch," commented Dorcas, "that probably hurt his giant ego a bit."

"Yeah, I might have also added that messing up his hair to look like a he just got off his broomstick just because he thinks he's cool or that he hexes someone who annoys him just because he thinks he can. The icing on the cake was that I said that I was surprised that his broomstick can get off the ground with his big fat head." Lily said

"Wow," the three of them coursed

After a brief pause, Alice asked, "so, how long have you fancied our Mr. Potter?"

"WHAT!" Lily yelled, drawing some attention there way from the people surrounding them.

Dorcas added a privacy charm around them so no one could listen in.

"Well how else would you know all of that about him without paying attention to what he was doing?" Alice stated.

Lily had a dumbstruck expression on her face before she answered with a sigh "fine okay, I have fancy James Potter for the past few months. I mean he is cute, smart, and extremely talented in Transfiguration and has a nice bum," she added with a grin. "What turns me off is his arrogance and his over all need to prank anyone within firing range. Until he grows up I will not go out with him."

Just as Lily was finished her sentence, Frank Longbottom showed up and sat next to Alice, which was across from Dorcas and Mary.

"Hello ladies, sorry I'm late, I was talking to Professor McGonagall about the Aurora program and what I can do to prepare. Then I went to the tower to drop off my bag. Did I miss anything?" Frank asked.

The four girls just started giggling.

Frank put his hands up and said, "Oh girl stuff, enough said."

All four of them broke into laughter. When they all settled down and began to eat, Dorcas looked down the table and saw Peter Pettigrew looking at Alice. She said, "Don't look now Alice, but pepping Peter is staring at you again."

"Ugh," muttered Alice.

Frank replied, "If he weren't friends with Potter, Black & Lupin I would have hexed his pepping arse ages ago."

Lily just shuddered and said, "Sorry Alice, but I'm glad that it's not me he is staring at all the time. Peter Pettigrew just gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, like Potter would ever allow pepping Peter to ogle you" Mary said.

Dorcas looked down the table again and saw Remus hit Peter over the head and shake his head at him. "Well at least Lupin notices when Pettigrew stares and puts a stop to it. Speaking of Lupin, what is up with him today? He looks kind of pale and peaky. It seams that it happens every month around the time of the —"

"Why do you ask?" Lily said trying to divert her train of thought. "Is it because you fancy our Mr. Lupin?" She asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, he does have the mysterious aura about him. He's quite dashing with a cute bum also." Dorcas said with a blush.

"Speaking of dashing, Black is quite fetching himself," said Mary, "In fact I have a date with him tonight."

"Mary; I hope you know what you're getting yourself into with Black. You know that he just uses girls until he gets bored." Lily said, "I don't even know how many times I have caught him in a broom closet with a different girl, this school year."

"I'm aware of his reputation, and I know what I'm doing. Besides, I want to have a little fun. I'm not looking for any attachments right now. Black is the perfect person to have some fun with," Mary said, "Oh, he has a nice bum also."

The four girls laughed and Frank just sat their like a good boyfriend and just rolled his eyes and continued eating his dinner.

**oOo**

**Gryffindor Common room after dinner 2017**

"Evans, may I have a word with you?" James asked.

"What is it now Potter?" she replied in a no nonsense tone.

"I would like to talk to you in private, please."

Lily looked into his hazel eyes and for the first time since she has known him, James Potter looked very serious.

"Alright, I'll come with you"

Lily stood up and told Dorcas, Alice and Mary that she would see them later. James guided her to the portrait hole and out of the common room.

Lily gave him a questionable look and James said, "I need to talk to you more discretely."

James was taking her to his favourite place in the castle. He had never shown it to his friends, not even his best mate Sirius Black. He had found this place a few years back during one of his nightly excursions in the castle. He was leading the caretaker, Argus Filch, away from Remus, Sirius and Peter, who accidently ran into a suit of amour, on the third floor, while setting up a prank. Peter was the look out when he spotted Filch and ran to tell the others when he ran into the armour.

James gave his families' invisibility cloak to the boys and told them to go back to the tower while he got Filch off their trail. He found a hidden door behind a tapestry that opened to a set of stairs, which led him up to the seventh floor by the south end of the castle. While heading up the stairs, James came upon a landing with a half circle window with a ledge for sitting. The half window was four feet high; the ledge was eight feet across and three feet deep. It had a great view over the lake.

"Potter" Lily said, "You better not have brought me here to try to snog me."

"No I didn't, but that would be nice," he said with a smirk.

Lily just rolled her eyes and asked, "So, what did you need to talk about?"

"Oh right, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened this afternoon. . . .

"What? Did you not understand me earlier when I said that you were an arrogant bullying toerag and that I rather date the squid than you? Is this why you brought me up here in this secluded spot to try and ask me out again?"

"You also called me so fathead that you were surprised that I could get my broomstick off the ground and that I make you sick." James added slightly down cast.

"Didn't think you were actually paying attention to me," Lily said with a shocked expression.

"Well, I always pay attention to you" he said quietly while looking her in the eyes. '_I could look into those beautiful green eyes forever_.'

"If you didn't bring me here to ask me out again, then why am I here?"

"I didn't bring you here just to ask you out again." James said with his patented boyish smile. He then got that serious look in his eyes again, looked into Lily's eyes, and said "Evans I wanted to apologise for what was said to you this afternoon. When you asked what Snape had done to us, it was a bit more than the fact that he exists. Sirius and I saw Snape, Avery and Mulciber taunting a third year Hufflepuff girl named Joan Miller about being a ummmm …" James could not get the word out.

"A what?" Lily asked, but knew what he was going to say.

James sighed, took a deep breath, looked Lily in the eye, and said "a Mudblood."

"Oh, I see." was all Lily could say at the moment.

"That's why I went after Snivelly today. He needed a lesson in public humiliation."

"How is Joan doing?" Lily knew of Joan Miller, she met her in the Library during first term. She has been tutoring her in Runes all year.

"I calmed her down and took her back to her dorm, after Sirius went after the fleeing Death Eater wannabes. I promised Joan that I would repay Snape and his toddies for making her feel so bad. I talked to her after dinner tonight and told her what happened. I said what happened to you, her and Macdonald would not happen again. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then asked me if I had a girlfriend. I told her no, but I did have one in mind." James said as he smiled.

"Maybe, if you weren't such an arrogant arse all the time."

"If I stop being an arrogant arse would you go out with me?"

"It's not that simple."

"Why not? I would do anything to go out with you."

"Alright let's see, you need to stop hexing people like you did to Bertram Aubrey. Seriously, did you have to make his head that big? You and Black most likely hold the record for detentions. This is probably the reason you didn't make prefect this year. You have the grades; actually, our whole year is out performing the other houses in the same year, save for Pettigrew. I'm assuming that he is doing as well as he has is because of you, Lupin, and Black."

After getting a weird look from James, Lily said, "What, I was curious to see what my class standing was and went to see Professor McGonagall. She then proceeded to tell me that our Gryffindor year group was out performing the other houses in our year. She gave me a smile and said that Professor Flitwick is not happy that his Claw's are under performing her Lion's."

"That's brilliant" James replied.

After a few moments of silence, James said, "so, was that all you want me to do is to stop being arrogant and stop hexing people?"

"Yes, those are your biggest flaws in your character. You handled the Joan situation very well though. I suppose that you do have some sort of charm if a third year girl gives you a hug and a kiss on the cheek and asked you out."

"Apparently it didn't work on you."

"Not when your being a prat"

James put his hands up and said, "Point taken."

"So, are we agreed then? You stop hexing and pranking people and thinking that you are so superior to everyone else."

"If I agree to these stipulations you will go out with me?"

"Yes, but you will have to wait until the end of our sixth year before we go on our first date. This will allow us to get to know each other better. Allow us to become friends first."

James just sat there on the ledge of the window and just staring at her contemplating his next words.

Apparently, he was taking to long in his answer because Lily quickly lost her temper yelled, "I thought you said you would do anything to date me? I guess you were wrong. I'm glad I required these stipulations or I would have been made a fool for going out with you. You can't behave yourself for a whole year. You probably where just going to use me for a few dates, have a few snogs and be done with me. Just like Black does with his so-called girlfriends. Then right back to your old ways."

"Hold on just a minuet there Evans. That's not my intention at all." James yelled back forcefully.

"Well then what is?" Lily spat back.

James sighed and said "Evans, I have fancied you for ages. You should look at the bit of scrap parchment I had doodled on after I finished Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL. I had written your initials L.E. on it. I'm not against your stipulation for dating you, but there is a slight problem with it."

"Which is?"

"When Sirius and I got back to our dorm after the Joan incident we had a long conversation about what happen. The lads and I have decided to use our unique abilities and go after the potential Death Eaters. Which means that we are going to be pranking and hexing them and trying to prevent them from hurting non-purebloods and others who don't agree with there way. I promised Joan that what happen to you and her and MacDonald won't happen again or that the guilty will be dealt with."

"How are you going to be watching them all the time? You guys can't be everywhere in the castle." Lily questioned.

"We have our ways," was all James said.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Lily replied. She then leaned back against the stonewall and stared out the amazing few of the lake. She thought that this would be a great place to watch a sun set or see the moon at night. Lily turned and look and James and said "I want in. I want to help you guys. No one, especially the younger children, should have to deal with this bigotry."

A genuine smile graced James face when he replied, "Yes Evans, I would like for you to join us. Will this mean that you will reset the stipulations for going out with you?" James asked hopefully.

"I suppose if I'm going to be helping fight against these potential Death Eaters that you get a reprieve when going after them, but only them."

"Let me get this straight, if I stop being arrogant and pranking and hexing anyone except the little Death Eaters you will go out with me in a years time?"

"Yes." Lily replied.

James gave her a huge smile and his hazel eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "That's fantastic."

"Now that were to become friends, how do you guys go about your pranks? I mean you never get caught going out a night. The only times the four of you get into trouble is when you do something out in the open. Why is that?"

"All in due time. I guess it's a good thing that we are going to become friends. You have a whole year to learn the secret to my success."

"I will accept that answer for now. I want some kind of communication during the summer holiday. I need to be informed on what you guys are planning during our 6th year. You never know, I may come up with something the four of you could not." Lily said with a smirk.

"Yes, I do believe that will be just fine." James said as he stood up and offered his right hand to Lily. "Come on, I have keep you from your friends long enough. I bet there wondering what's taking so long."

Lily took his offered hand and stood up. "Yes, I bet there just as curious to know what was said as well. Oh, one other thing, we are going to have to be more subtle when going after the Death nibblers. It can't be out in the open, like it was today with Snape. It has to be when no one is around."

James just smiled and said, "Evans, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." (2)

They took the stairs back up to the seventh floor and walked towards the northeast side of the castle where the Gryffindor tower resides. The two teens chatted about their OWL's and how they thought they did. As they approach there tower, James asked, "Evans, would you keep the hidden stair case a secret. I like to go there and think sometimes. No one bothers me and it's quiet."

"Yeah, sure no problem. What are friends for? Speaking of which, since we are now friends you can call me Lily."

"Thanks Lily," James said sincerely. "You can call me James."

"Oh, by the way I meant to ask you how the cut on your check is." Lily said, as she traced the 2-inch long red mark on the left side of his face with her fingertips.

James closed his eyes and leaned into her soft, warm, delicate fingers. '_Bollix, now I'm definitely going to need a cold shower now. I'm so glad that these robes are concealing._' He reopened them a few seconds later and said, "Madam Pomfrey closed up the gash and gave me some salve to put on it after I had my shower so there won't be any scar."

Just as Lily was taking her hand from his face, James took a hold of it, kissed the back of her hand and said, "Thank you for asking."

James gave the password to the Fat Lady, who resides in a painting that covers the entrance into the common room. He held the portrait door open for her to go in first. He bid Lily a goodnight and headed up the stairs to his dorm for his nice long cold shower.

**oOo**

**Gryffindor Common Room 2047**

As James headed up to the boys dorms, Lily sat down on the chair beside the fire. Alice and Dorcas were sitting on the couch facing the fire reading.

"Where's Mary?" Lily asked.

"She's getting ready for her date with Black," Alice said while putting down her magazine.

Dorcas committed, "From the look on Potters face, I can only assume that your chat went well?"

"Yes, James and I have come to an understanding," Lily said while gazing into the fire.

"Which is what?" Dorcas asked.

"That I go out with him, on the condition that he deflates that bighead of his. Our date will be a year from now." Lily replied.

"I thought you also disliked his relentless pranking of the student body," Alice remarked. "Why was that not part of the conditions?"

"It is, but that is a special case."

"Special case?" Alice and Dorcas said together.

"I can't say anything further right now. The contents of the special case are confidential until I talk to James about letting you know," Lily replied

"James, when did you start calling Potter James?" Dorcas asked with a questioning face.

"During our talk, we decided to become friends so that we can get to know each other better. We are also going to write to each other during the summer holiday."

"That must have been some talk," Alice said.

"Yes, it was."

"So, a year, a whole year before you two start to date. Do you think that James can hold out that long?" Dorcas asked.

"If he truly wants to go out with Lily he will," Alice replied. Besides, he's been making a fool of himself in front of Lily since forth year.

"Alright, then the real question is can Lily wait a whole year if Potter behaves himself? We all know that you fancy him, and he his good looking, even with that messy black hair," Dorcas said, "but what about all the other boys that fancy you?"

"What other boys," Lily demanded.

"Well, there's Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Gideon and Fabian Prewett," Dorcas replied. "Yes, I know that Fabian is your ex-boyfriend but he still has a thing for you. And of course there's Severus Snape, who has had a thing for you for a very long time, despite what he had said to you today.

Lily just smiled a shook her head a few times and said, "You're having me on. All of those blokes don't fancy me. I mean Fabian is the one who broke up with me at the end of February. Why would he do that if he still fancied me?

Dorcas and Alice looked at each other for a moment before Alice said, "We didn't know how to tell you this, but Frank told us that he overheard Fabian getting a howler from his sister Molly sometime in the beginning of February. You remember hearing stories during our first year from the older students about her?"

"Yes," Lily said, "They said she had some temper tantrums when things didn't go her way and that they were grateful that she was gone. What does that have to do with Fabian and me?"

"Well, the howler said their great aunt and her did not approve of you being a muggleborn and had no standing within the community. He wanted to invite you and your family to his great aunts house during the Easter holiday," Alice said "But they didn't agree to his request and told him that quite vocally."

"The Prewett family is not apart of the whole Death Eater or You-Kno —," Lily gave her a look, "fine, Voldemort's dogma. They do however think down on Muggles and to a lesser extent Muggleborns. There just Pureblood snobs who want to always remain in control," Dorcas stated.

"So, he brakes up with me because he can't take the pressure of his sister and great aunt.

"It's more than that. There afraid that he might get black listed and prevent him from getting a good job at the Ministry of Magic.

"Great, so I'm a liability to anyone Pureblood or possibly Half-blood that I date, who wants to get a good job at the Ministry of Magic. Why would James want to date me then?"

"Well, there a few possibilities," Alice said. First, he could just be using you for the time being and break if off when the time is convenient for him to join the Ministry. Second, He can try and hid the relationships when he applies for a job. And third, the Potter's do have a bit gold. So he may not need or even want to work for the Ministry of Magic."

"The only way I'm going to find out what his stance is to ask him myself," replied Lily, as she sat back on the couch to ponder the day events.

The three friends sat in silence after there in-depth conversation. Dorcas and Alice reading, while Lily staring intently into the fire. After few minutes of this, Lily got up and announced that she was heading up their dorm and going to get ready for bed and write in her journal. On her way up the stairs, she passed Frank, who bids her a good night on his way down to talk to his girlfriend.

**oOo**

**5****th**** year Boys Dorm 2049**

As James enters his dorm room, he finds Sirius lying on his bed looking at his girly magazines, Frank and Remus in a heated game of chess, and Peter watching the match, while trying to sneak a peak at Sirius's magazine.

Sirius looked up from the magazine and said, "How did your talk go with Evans?"

"Brilliant, but I'll fill you in later. I'm going to go take a shower." _A very cold shower_ James thought.

"Alright, I'll keep myself occupied with this magazine until then." Sirius said in a bored tone."

"Yes, I'm sure that is such a chore." James replied as he grabbed his night clothes and headed into the fifth year boys bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later and a more relaxed and satisfied looking James came back into the dorm. He was applying the salve that Madam Pomfrey gave him on the cut on his face.

"Check mate." Announced Frank as he held out his hand to shake Lupin's

"Good match" Remus replied. "I believe we are now even in win and losses."

"Yes, you are correct. Well, I'll leave you blokes to it then. I'm going to head down and see Alice before she heads to bed." Frank stood up and started heading down to the common room.

After Frank left Sirius asked, "Alright, now will you tell us what happen with you and Evans?"

"I told her that today's encounter with Snivellus was not just for laughs. I explained to her what happened to Joan Miller and my promise to her.

"How did she take that explanation," asked Remus?

"I would say she took the explanation very well. So well in fact that she wants to help us pranking the junior Death Eaters next term." James replied.

The three fifth year Gryffindor just stared at James. They all knew how much Lily Evans hated pranks. The fact that she wanted to join them in just boggled there minds.

Sirius was the first one to recover and said, "Why would she want to break school rules with us?"

"I think that she has had enough of Snivellus. What he said to her today was definitely the end of that friendship. She doesn't like what is being done to young non-purebloods at this school and wants to help change that or at least punish them in some way," James said.

"Well she will definitely help in our quest. She's most likely the top of our class and can help plan and create our pranks. Hell, she may even improve the ones we have," Remus said.

"Yes, Lily did say she may provide us with some new ideas." James commented. She also said that we need to be more subtle on how we go about this. No more doing public demonstrations like we did today."

"FINALLY!" shouted Remus. "That's what I've been trying tell you. Why all of a sudden are you listening to her and not me?"

Sirius gave James questing look and asked, "Yeah, and why are you calling Evans Lily?"

"We have decided to become friends, and while being friends we can all each other by our first names. And, well, to state the obvious, she is defiantly better looking than you, Remus, and hopefully in time she can reward me in ways that I will never accept from you," James said with a smirk. We also will be writing each other during the summer holiday."

"So, the Potter charm is finally kicking in. It will only be a matter of time before she will be all over you," Sirius said as he clapped James on the back.

"You're one lucky bloke." Peter said as he finally took his eyes away from the girly magazine that Sirius let him look at.

"It's not going to be that easy. Lily had some conditions for us to date."

"Which is what?" Sirius asked.

"That I have to stop pranking everyone except the junior Death Eaters and stop being conceited. Then in a year from now we can go on a date."

"WHAT! You are having us on, right. I mean no pranking and no dating for a whole year. No witch is worth that. She's beautiful but come on," Sirius said

"Yes, she is beautiful and Lily Evans is worth giving up all of that. Besides, we were going to spend most of our time tracking down the junior Death Eaters anyway. As for not dating for a year, I am fine with that. I know that I'm not interested in anyone else. Whatever time I spend with another girl would not be any fun."

"NOT ANY FUN! What about all the snoging, groping, and possible shags with different able body witches, were going to be of age in 9 months for Merlin sakes. Bloody Hell James your killing me here." Sirius gaze fell on Remus and said "I can't believe that you suggested that he go and apologies to Evans. Now he has to wait a whole year before he gets to see some action. What are you trying to do to our friend here?"

"Come on Sirius, you know that he has been pining over Lily for ages. It's been kind of sad, really. This was the only way he would even have a chance with her. Lily and I have been friendly to each other since we both became prefects. She has been agitated, mostly by the two of you", as Remus pointed to James and Sirius, "when you prank people out in the open, as you did with Aubrey. Becoming accountable for his actions was the only way I saw for James to have a shot, and it worked."

"Yeah, Remus your right it has been sad watching him make a fool of himself in front of her," Sirius replied.

"OY! I'm standing right here," James said.

Without missing a beat, Sirius continued like he was interrupted at all. "But it also has been damn funny, with the snitch grabbing and him trying to make his hair even messier than it already is and the other foolish things he has done if front of her."

"Or how he would be all gutted when she would hang out with Snivelly," Peter said.

Then Sirius sighed and asked, "Are you sure about all of this?"

"Yes Sirius, I'm very sure about Lily. She is what I want and she's going to let me be apart of her life now. I know that a year is a long time to wait to start dating, but I want that chance. Besides, we still get to prank people, but it will be at a constant target and she is going to help. If that is not a turn on, I don't know what is."

"Yep, that would defiantly turn me on. Good luck with Evans, I hope she is every thing that you are wanting for and then some." Sirius said sincerely.

"Thanks Sirius. That means a lot."

"Like I said at dinner, more witches for me. It is my life long dream to die utterly exhausted in bed surrounded by women. Speaking of women, I have an appointment with Mary Macdonald in a broom closet in 10 minutes," Sirius said.

"Well, I suppose that the rest of us will continue to work on the Marauders map. Evans has already unknowingly helped us in that area," Remus replied.

Lily had made maps for the first years so they could get around the castle.

"Yes, she has and we have added the various hidden passages and other ins and outs that only a rat can find," replied James, who emphasized the word rat and looked towards Peter with a grin on his face.

During this past year Sirius, James, and Peter all became animagi to help there fellow friend Remus, who turns into a werewolf, only on the full moon. Sirius is a large black dog and is nicknamed Padfoot. James is a stag and nickname is Prongs. Peter is a rat and nickname is Wormtail. Remus nickname is Moony. Collectively they named there group the Marauders.

The three teenagers have been trying to become animagi since second year when they discovered that Remus had lycanthropy. To become an Animagus, an individual has to practice a very advanced transfiguration. This is why it took them three years to transform. To do this so young is an even greater achievement. There are only seven-registered Animagi in the past century. By law, all Animagi are required to register the animal they can transfigure themselves into, and the distinguishing characteristics of the animal with The Ministry of Magic's Improper use of Magic office, which has a list of known Animagi and there makings.

"Well I'm off to freshen up before my date," Sirius said as he headed for the bathrooms.

"Wormtail grab the map," said James as Sirius left the room.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Wormtail said as he activated the map he got from James's trunk and handed him the parchment.

"Moony, here is the parchment that I have charmed and added the runes that we talked about for the map," James said.

"When did you find the time to do all of this," Moony asked?

"Well, I didn't need all that time in the past fortnight to study for the O.W.L.'s, so I was able to get it done," Prongs replied.

Moony grabbed some ink and a quill from his bed side table and took the offered map from Prongs. "Alright, what insults should we write down?"

"We should aim these insults to the Professors and perhaps to the junior Death Eaters just in case they get a hold of the map," Wormtail piped in.

"That's a good idea Peter," Moony replied. He looked at James and asked, "We can do that right?"

"Yeah, I think so," James pondered. "We need to add some control ruins on it and specify the insults to the desired person, but yeah."

"Let's start with Snape. Tell him he needs to wash his hair, the slimy ball," said Peter.

"How about he keeps his abnormally large nose out of other people's business," added Remus.

"Umm let's see ….. Ugly git would do nicely," James said.

The three of them went on like this until Sirius came back from his shower 15 minutes later.

"Hey Padfoot," Peter said, "Do you want to add any insults to the map for Snape?"

Sirius gave him a queer look when Remus replied, "We are adding specific insults for the Professors and the junior Death Eaters if they get a hold of the map."

"Alright then, let see. Ahhhhh, tell Snivellus that he is an idiot."

"That's all you got," asked Wormtail?

"For now. I'm running a little behind for my date." Sirius applied some cologne and put on his robe. He got to the door and turned around said, "For Dumbledore, ask him if he knows how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll centre of a Tootsie Pop?" With a barking laugh, he left two of the three boys there with very confused expressions.

Prongs just sat there and laugh at his best mate and cousin's remark. He took pity on his other friends confusion and said, "It's and an advertisement for a non-magical sweet."

**oOo**

**Gryffindor Common Room 2105**

Frank heads down to the common room to go spend some time with his girlfriend. On the stairs he passes Lily and he bids her a good night. He spies Alice sitting on the couch next to Dorcas.

"Hello Ladies," Frank said when he made his was from around the couch.

"Hey." Alice replied as she stood up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and a hug.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked when he saw her face and heard the tone of her voice.

"We told Lily the reason why Fabian broke-up with her."

"Oh, how did she take it?"

"Okay, I mean she is a bit frustrated on the whole magical community, but she will survive."

"Good." He said, while bending down to kiss her again.

"Hell, she not the only one who thinks that. I mean the non-magical community is coming up with new inventions all the time that are equal if not superior to the Magical ones," Dorcas spewed out.

"I have defiantly learned a lot from you, Mary and Lily about the Muggle life. They sure have a better clothing choices and entertainment," Alice said.

"I defiantly like the clothing better also," Frank said as he wiggle is eyebrows at Alice. "Much more appealing to the eye and you get a better look at what's underneath. Unlike these robes we wear." He motions to their attire.

"I know I like it when you were those jeans I got you. Your bum looks great in them. I defiantly wouldn't be able to ogle if when you were your robes," Alice said.

"I better wear them more often then." Frank bends his head down to kiss Alice once again.

"Well, I'm off to bed so you two love birds can be alone." Dorcas said, as she looked around the common room and saw a few students still hanging around talking. "Or somewhat alone. Have a good night." She grabbed her things and headed up to her dorm room.

"Goodnight." Frank and Alice said together.

Frank and Alice sat back down on the couch after Dorcas left.

"How did the chess match go with Remus?"

"I won. We are now even in wins and losses."

"Good." Alice said as she laid her head on his shoulder as he wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"When I talked to McGonagall earlier, she told me something interesting about the Auror training." Frank said a few minutes later.

"What did she say?"

Frank looked around and then cast a privacy charm and said, "Her contact at the ministry told her the Auror office is pushing to get approval to use time turners to speed the training process do to the war."

"How long will it take to get it passed through the Wizengamot?"

"I don't know for sure, but it might take a while. The Wizengamot in not known for being quick about these types of things."

"Do you know how the time turner will be used?"

"She did not know the particulars. All she knows is that they will try very hard to get it passed."

"Well, I hope they get it passed by the time we join."

"Me too." Frank whispered as he bent down to kiss her again, which slowly turned into all out snog.

After a few moments they heard someone clear there throat.

"Hey, do need to spray you two with cold water?" Mary asked. "Maybe you need the broom closet more than I do tonight.

"No", Alice said, "were nice and confortable right here," as she hugged Frank closer to herself. "Mary, please be careful with Black. I don't want you get hurt."

Mary rolled her eyes and said, "It's not me you should be worried about." She winked at them and headed out the portrait hole.

"You know," Frank said, "I'm glad that we weren't picked as prefects."

"Why is that," Alice asked?

"Well, first off we couldn't be sitting here snoging." Frank demonstrated this by kiss her deeply. "And second we would have to go and break up couples little rendezvous in the broom closets."

"Good point," Alice said as she kissed Frank once again.

**oOo**

**5****th**** Year Girls Dorm 2110**

Lily just walked into her dorm room, after she did a quick check of the 1st through 4th girl's dorm rooms to make sure everyone was accounted for. She wanted to get ready for bed before she wrote in her journal. She sees Mary in the room, as she finishes getting ready for her date.

"How did your talk with Potter go?" Mary asked as she puts down her hair brush and picks some lipstick.

"Fine, it was a clear the air kind of talk. He apologised for being a prat. He also explained that what happened with Snape today was more than meets the eye."

"Really, how so?"

"He said that he and Black were going after him because Snape and his friends went after Joan Miller, the Hufflepuff I'm tutoring in runes. They called her a Mudblood."

"I really hate that word.

"Yeah, me too."

"This Magical community really needs to drag its self out of the Dark Ages and into the twenty century. They led such sheltered lives. I bet that over 90 per cent of them never ventured out of any magical dwelling before in their life. This includes our inept Muggle Studies Professor," said Mary.

As Lily and Mary finished their conversation, Dorcas walks into the dorm.

"Well, don't you look dishy," Dorcas said to Mary as she went to sit on her bed.

"Thanks, I'm sure Black will like it."

"I'm sure he will. Your letting him see more of you with jeans and blouse than he normal gets to see with these very unflattering robes we have to ware," Lily said as she motions to her own robes. "Please be careful tonight with Black."

"Yeah, we all know his reputation in this school," Dorcas added.

"I'll be just fine. It's really him you should be worrying about." Mary commented as she applies some perfume. "Well, I better head out before I'm late."

"Just be back in time before curfew," Lily said.

"I will. I have my watch set," Mary said as she left.

"Try not to disturb the two love birds on the couch," Dorcas yelled.

"I'll do my best," Mary yelled back.

"Oh, that's why you left the common room so soon after I left?"

"I wanted to give Frank and Alice some alone time. When we were studying for the OWL's, they didn't have much time to themselves."

"Yes, it is nice having someone," Lily said.

"I really wish I had someone. I think I'm going to ask Lupin if he wants to get together over the summer holiday. I do like him. I wonder if he feels the same way. Has he mentioned anything during your Prefect rounds?" Dorcas asked.

"No, but he's kind of shy. He only talks about our classes. Or he listens to me complain about the stupid things that Black and James get up to." Lily responded.

"I do like a challenge."

"There is more to him that meets the eye."

"Yes, I think I do believe I know what you are talking about." Dorcas said has she begun to think about Remus Lupin and the upcoming full moon.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Lily said as she grabbed her night clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll join you," Dorcas said as she grabbed her night clothes and followed Lily out the door.

**oOo**

**Broom Closet near Gryffindor Tower 2125**

Sirius was walking down the stairs and heading towards the portrait hole for his date with Macdonald. He spies Longbottom and Harington getting well acquainted with each other on the couch. He wanted to make a lurid comment about the situation but he was already running a few minutes late.

Sirius made it to the agreed upon broom closet and opens the door and said, "Hello Miss Macdonald, fancy meeting you here."

"Mr Black," Mary said as she reaches behind him to shut the door, "we did have an appointment to meet." She wraps her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.

When they broke for air, Sirius took the opportunity to kiss her jaw down to her neck.

"Mmmmmm this is nice. I definitely needed this after such a stressful few weeks."

"Me too," Sirius said as he paused for a moment in between kissing Marys lovely neck.

"My friends keep warning me to be careful around you."

"And what did you have to say about that?"

"That I'm not the one they should be worrying about."

"I'm the one that should be worried about you? You don't seem to be a wicked witch?"

"I guess that is entirely up to you." Mary said as she began to attacking his mouth. Her hands began to roam around his chest and back and up into his hair as his were going up and down her sides and cupping her bottom.

After a few minutes of this Sirius pulls back to catch his breath. "No, you are defiantly a naughty witch," he said as he went back in for more.

Mary started to unbutton his robe and let her hands wander around his exposed chest. (3) Sirius hands were not idle either. During their heavy snoging session, Mary's blouse became un-tucked and his hands were now running up and down her back inside her shirt.

Mary slowly started to move her right hand down his chest. She stops kissing him and looks him in the eye. Her hand reaches his navel and she can feel the sparse hairs of his 'happy trail'.

Sirius was in a daze. Her hand was moving slowly down his chest to his stomach. She had just reached his hair just below his bellybutton that trailed down into his boxers. He was already at haft mast. All he need now was just a bit more to put him at full throttle.

Mary hand reaches the top of his boxers. Her finger tips are just inside the waist band when she asked "May I?"

All Sirius could do was nod when his whole world went into utter bliss. Marys hand slowly went into his boxers. Her fingers diving into his pubic hair. She wraps her hand around the base and moved his penis out of his boxers. She feels it getting harder in her hand as she begins to pump him up and down.

Sirius could barely stand up when she began to jerk him off. He held onto her shoulders as he stared to move his hips back and forth into her hand.

During this time, Mary noticed how loud Sirius was becoming. She dropped his cock for a moment to grab her wand. Sirius gave slight sound of indignation for the loss of contact. She cast a privacy charm at the door and walls so that no sound would get out and a locking charm at the door. She put her wand back down and went back to her task at hand.

Sirius was in heaven. This was a lot better than when he attempted to do this himself. For one thing, her hands were a lot softer than his were. He moaned a little when she let go of him for a moment to cast those charms at the door and walls. When her right hand came back to his dick, her left had begun to fondle his balls. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. He could feel the pressure building along with a familiar tightening in his lower abdomen.

"Harder." He breathed

Mary began to pump him harder. With her left hand she could feel his balls begin to tighten. She felt him grip her shoulder and cry out that he was about to shoot his load. She moved out of the way just in time to see him shoot his sperm harmlessly into the air and onto the adjacent wall.

"Wow," Sirius said when he caught his breath. "That was just brilliant." Sirius was weak in the knees and slowly slid down the wall to the stone floor.

Mary sat next to him. She was fascinated with the softening of his penis. She enjoyed giving him a hand job. His penis was a good size from what she could tell and it felt velvety when she touched it. Not at all what she expected.

Sirius tucked himself back into his boxers and noticed a slight grown from Mary. "Liked what you saw?" He said as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Yes, it's was very nice"

"Good." He replied as he kissed her and invaded her mouth with his tongue.

Sirius pulled back after a moment and asked. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No. You?"

"Only with my hand," Sirius said as he held up his right hand. "Hell, I even shot one off in the shower before I came to meet you. I thought it would help me relax. But I guess I didn't have to worry about that. So….., why me? What got you knickers in a twist to do this with me?"

"Well, it was over Easter break," Mary began, "and my brother was home from school at the same time. It was late at night and I couldn't sleep so I went down stairs to watch the telly. I heard it on and wondered who could be up at that hour. I got to the door and saw my brother watching a porno. I watch a women give a hand job to the man. I didn't stay to long because my brother started to jerk off to it and that was something that I didn't need to see. But it made me curious to see what it would be like to do that to a bloke.

"Wicked. How old is your brother and do you think he will let me borrow his porn?

Mary hit him on the chest and said "He's fourteen and no you can't borrow his porn. I bet it wasn't his to begin with. He probably got it from his friends from school." She got a puzzled look on her face and cocked her head to the side. "What do you know of tellies, videos and porn? My experience with purebloods is that they know next to nothing about non-magical culture."

"I'm a man of many talents." She gave him the yeah right look. Sirius continued when he saw this. "Yeah, well James has opened my eyes to a great many things."

"Potter? But he's a pureblood. How does he know so much?

"That my dear is a story for another time. Now back to our original topic. Why me?"

"Because, you don't want to be attached to a girl for too long, or at least you don't date a girl for long periods of time. I'm not looking to be in a long term relationship. I just want to have some fun and you seem like the fun type to me."

"Well, I do enjoy a good time. And I defiantly had great time tonight."

"Good. I had a great time too," Mary said as she kissed him softly on his lips. "Oh, just one more thing, Black. If you want this to ever happen again, you won't tell anyone about this, or you will see just how wicked this witch can be."

"What, I can't tell my mates what happened? Why not?

"Pettigrew gives me the creeps and I don't trust him. I don't know Lupin or Potter very well either. How I'm I to know they won't blab this around the school?"

"Peter wouldn't do it on purpose. Unfortunately he does tend to let something's slip from time to time. Remus would not tell a soul. Trust me on that. As for James, well he's my best mate, my cousin. He wouldn't tell anyone because it would be cruel. He may like jokes but that one would not be funny. Besides he wouldn't want to ruin his new friendship with Evans anyway. That and I would seriously hex him if he told anyone and made me start using my hand instead of your nice soft one."

"You and James are cousins?

"Yeah, he's my first cousin once remove and his mum is my great Aunt. We didn't know who each other were let alone that we were related until after we meet on the train our first year."

"That's weird not knowing your cousin until you got here. Your family not close at all?

"That is even a longer story. My parents are close to what they think is the right kind of family and disown or ignore others. I only consider a hand few of people my family. Some I'm related to and others are just like family."

After a few moments of silence Mary continued, "So, you really did enjoy it then? I was afraid that I might do it wrong."

"What you did was brilliant." He said with smile creeping onto his face. Glad that they stopped talking about his family.

"I suppose you can tell Potter and Lupin, but not Pettigrew. They better be tight lipped about this or you will wish you still had your hands to pleasure yourself with."

"Fair enough. Are you going to tell your friends?"

"Well of course I am." She said without question.

"Do I need to worry about your friends telling everyone in the school what just happened in here?"

"Of course not. Girls are different than boys."

"How's that?

"Let's just say that would be a very long story." Mary said as she heard her watch alarm go off signalling that it was 2150 and they had 10 minutes left until curfew. "Come on it's time to head back." Mary stood up and helped Sirius to his feet.

Sirius grabbed his robe and buttoned it back up. Mary was currently trying to fix her hair.

"Go on ahead of me. I'll be a few minutes making myself presentable."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Mary nodded her head yes.

Sirius goes to the door and cancels her locking charm. Before he leaves he steps over to her and kisses her deeply. "Thank you." He said as he bids her a good night and leaves the broom closet.

**oOo**

**Out Side Gryffindor Tower 2133**

Severus Snape was not having a great day. Sure, he did just fine on the last of his OWL's but that was not enough to make him feel any better. He had suffered a public humiliation from Potter and Black and worst of all they made him call his best friend a Mudblood.

He spent most of his time after dinner in the Slytherin common room thinking about how to get back at Potter and Black, while still engaging in small take with Avery and Mulciber. They were talking about what Mudblood to go after next and the information that they heard from there known Death Eater acquaintances'.

Around 2120 Snape says that he has to go and attend his Prefect duties, even though he does not have them tonight. He wants to go talk to Lily and try to explain what happen today was just an accident and that he was provoke into calling her a Mudblood. If he could just explain to her that Potter was a fault she would forgive him. Snape was well aware of Lily's dislike of James Potter. She said so her self today and a few months back in the courtyard, a few days after James had saved him from what was down the tunnel by the Whomping Willow. She called him an arrogant toe rag. He was on cloud nine for a while after she said that.

Snape was so certain that she would see reason once he pointed out Potters influence. He left the dungeons and headed towards the moving stair case. Upon reaching the seventh floor and heading towards the Fat Lady portrait, Snape passes a broom closet. He thinks he hears some noise coming from it but when he goes back to check he couldn't hear anything. He just chucked it up to a small critter or worse Peeves.

He decides to wait near portrait entrance while trying to get his thoughts in order waiting for someone to go into or out of Gryffindor tower. Twenty minutes passes until the broom closet door that he had passed opens up and Sirius Black comes walking out. He quickly hides behind an alcove that holds the bust of Paracelsus. Snape remained behind the bust and see's Black enter the Portrait. It took everything in Snape not to hex him when Black walked by with the dazed look on his face.

He only had to wait a few minutes until the broom closet door open again to reveal the girl that Black had just been with. To his surprise it was Mary Macdonald who walked out. He decided that this was the best he was going to get. He just had to talk to Lily tonight and clear the air.

When she walked passed, Snape stepped from behind the bust and said, "Macdonald can I have a word with you."

Taken by surprise by Snape being there, Mary said "What the fuck do you want Snivellus."

"I need to talk to Lily. I have to explain what happened today."

"Explain? What do you have to explain? You have already said enough this afternoon."

"Could you just go get her?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll just say here all night. I'll talk to her when she comes out tomorrow."

Mary saw the look in his black eyes and knew he was dead set on staying there all night. "I will tell Lily that you are here, but there is no guaranty that she will come down." She turned and went into the portrait hole to talk to Lily.

**oOo**

**5****th**** year Girls Dorm 2157**

Lily had already finished brushing her teeth, washing her face, and brushing her hair. She was currently writing in her journal, while Dorcas was writing a letter to her parents and Alice was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Lily was writing about her Owls, her confrontation with Snape, her dinner talk with her friends, and her conversation with James Potter.

She was just getting into her friendship with Severus, or to say the death of her friendship with him when Mary walked in the door.

"Hey Mary, I'm glad to see that Black got you back in time. How did it go?"

"Ummm fine," Mary said with her cheeks turning pink, "but on the way back I ran into Snape."

"And what did he want," Lily said in an unfriendly tone as she got up from her bed.

"He wants to talk to you. He said that he would stay outside the portrait hole all night and talk to you when you came out. He defiantly was serious about it."

"Let him stay out there all night," Dorcas said. "He deserves to be uncomfortable for what he said to Lily."

At this point Alice walks in and could tell that something was not right with her best friend. She had a scowl on her face.

"What's going on? Did something bad happen with your date with Black?"

"No, nothing bad happen with Black," Mary said as a small smile ghosted across her face for a split second.

Dorcas saw that smile and couldn't wait to grill her on what happened on her date.

"Snape is outside the portrait hole and wants to see Lily. He said that he would stay out there all night."

"I voted to leave him there all night," Dorcas said.

"Sounds good to me," Mary agreed.

"What do you want to do? Alice asked Lily.

"I'm going to go down to talk with him," She said as she grabbed her dressing gown. "If I don't talk to him now I won't get any sleep tonight."

"I'm coming with you to make sure he doesn't try anything," Alice said as she grabbed her wand from her bed.

"I'm coming too," both Mary and Dorcas announced.

All four girls headed down the steps towards the portrait hole to confront Snape.

As they got to the exit Lily said, "I need to see him alone. He won't do anything to me. I'll keep it short and quick."

"Alright, but if you're not back in 2 minutes were coming out there," Alice said.

Lily nodded and headed out the portrait hole to meet her ex-best friend

**oOo**

**Outside Gryffindor Tower 2207**

Snape was currently outside of Gryffindor tower. Ten minutes had passed since Macdonald went to deliver his message to Lily. The Fat Lady every so often was saying some unsavoury things about him. He was thinking about trying his new cutting hex that he created on the portrait just to shut her up. He used it on Potter today but he is still working on it to make it harder to heal the cut. Lucky for the Fat Lady her portrait started to open to let someone out.

Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, steps out and stood with her arms folded in front of the Fat Lady.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath. I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just —"

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends — you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join Lord Voldemort, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No — listen, I didn't mean —"

"To call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look, she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole. (4)

Snape just stared at Fat Lady Portrait for a few moments after Lily left. He slowly made his way back to the dungeons to the Slytherin dorms. On the way down he thought that all she needed was sometime to get over it. He would go see her in few weeks at her home and just explain what happen then. The only thing that helped him fall asleep that night is that Lily also yelled Potter and there was no way that she was going to forgive him anytime soon let alone go out with him.

Unfortunately for Snape he had no idea how wrong he had been.

oOo

**Gryffindor Common Room 2209**

Lily entered the Gryffindor common room. Her three friends were waiting right by the entrance.

"We were just about to come out there to get you. How did it go?" Alice asked.

"Fine. He tried to apologise and explain what happened but I wouldn't let him. He probably would have put all the blame onto James and Black anyway. I also accused him of wanting to be a Death Eater. He didn't even try to deny it. He has chosen his way and I have chosen mine."

"He probably won't let this go. He's had a crush on you for a long time." Dorcas commented. "I don't see him giving up so easily."

"I know. But he won't try anything for a while. He most likely thinks I just need some time to get over it."

Mary snorted. "Not bloody likely."

"It's been a long day and I'm tired. I just want to finish writing in my journal and go to sleep." Lily made her way up to their dorm. Her three friends followed. She says good night to them and shuts the curtains to her bed. She cast the light spell to see her surroundings. Lily picks up her pen and journal to finish her entry.

From the Journal of Lily Evans – 20th June 1986

_Severus just tried to apologise to me. I of course would not accept it. Our friendship is truly over. It has been on the decline for a while now. The friends he hangs out with are cruel and have and evil sense of humour. They are all aiming to be Death Eaters and join up with Lord Voldemort. Obviously that is something I cannot go along with. That is why I decided to join James and his friends in going after these potential Death Eater in training. I know it will be hard but I know that I'm doing the right thing. As for Severus, well, George Harrison put it best that all things must pass away._

_All things must pass_

_All things must pass away_

_All things must pass_

_None of life's strings can last_

_So, I must be on my way_

_And face another day (7)_

_Good by Severus._

Lily slowly cried herself to sleep at the loss for her first magical friend.

**oOo**

A/N 1 Some of the dialog is almost, but not quite the same as in Book 5, Chapter 28 – Snape's Worst Memory. Readers might enjoy comparing the two and identifying the subtle changes.

A/N 2 Direct quote from Casablanca. One of the greatest movies of all time.

A/N 3 The books don't say anything about uniforms. But they also don't say much else just that students change into their robes on the train. However, in Book 5, when James turns Snape upside down in 'Snape's worst memory', Snape's underwear is revealed when his robes fly up. Therefore, I choose to assume that robes are worn in the fashion indicated.

A/N 4 Again some of the dialog is almost, but not quite the same as in Book 7, Chapter 33 – The Prince's Tale. Readers might enjoy comparing the two and identifying the subtle changes.

A/N 5 In my opinion I don't think that Lily would have been afraid to say Voldemort name. She will be trying to convince others to do the same.

A/N 6 James is not a sheltered Pureblood. He has been and will continue to teach his friends the non-magical culture. All of the Marauders have other types of clothing beside the normal wizard wear curtsey of the Potters.

A/N 7 All Things Must Pass written and performed by George Harrison on the studio album All Things Must Pass, released in 1970.

Chapter One posted on 31st July 2012

37


End file.
